Gary Battles a Girl
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Gary underestimates a girl. Uh-oh.


I do NOT own Pokemon, or the Utena names. But I do own the character Lita Himemya. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gary felt pretty confident one bright spring morning. Umbreon was jumping around like a Furret on a sugar high. It was going to be a fine day...

Or so he thought. 

After breakfast, he and Umbreon began their journey east. The Pidgey sang in contrast to the Spearow scolding. The day seemed perfect...

Perfect for a battle. 

Gary an Umbreon came across a girl. 

She was tall, had blue hair in a lightning bolt pattern and sparkly silvery-blue eyes. She wore leather shorts, a very flashy black top, black shoes and black leather finger less gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles. Her silver necklace and silver hoop earrings were hard to miss. She had six Poke balls at her side. 

Gary decided that she was a pushover, and decided to challenge her to a battle. 

"Hey! You there!" He shouted. She looked at him. "I'm Gary Oak from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a battle." 

The girl smirked. "Hello Gary. I'm Lita Himemya from Ecruteak City, and I accept your challenge. I'll tell you now, you're gonna lose." The two shook hands and prepared to battle. 

"Five on five, no time limit. Let's battle." Gary said. 

"You can choose first, I'll win either way." Lita said. 

"Fine then, Arcanine! I choose you!" The fire wolf growled to the skies once he was out. Lita smirked. 

"Fine. Fire on fire. Go Moonlight!" 

"Who?" 

"You'll see. I nickname my Pokemon, they sound more individual that way." 

A houndour that was a dark gray, not black, barked rapidly at Arcanine. Gary was shocked. She had a small scar on her right eye, which was green and the other one was blue. 

"Moonlight, agility!" Moonlight flew around Arcanine as if she had wings on her feet. Spirals spun around Arcanine's eyes. "Now Moonlight, Skull bash!" It was an automatic KO. 

"Arcanine, return. Go gyarados!" Gary said, thinking he had the upper hand. 

"Return Moonlight, go Miki!" Lita said. 'Miki' was none other than Suicune herself. Gary gasped. Miki trilled a few notes and looked at Lita for instructions. 

"Gyarados! Dragon Rage!" Gary shouted. The fire hit Miki, making her roll over for a but before getting up again, just to be knocked over again. 

"Miki! Use Ice Beam!" Lita shouted. Miki tried, but Gyarados just kept hitting her before she could fire. Soon, she refused to get up.

Lita ran over to her, petting her softly. "It's okay Miki, I'll make sure that I win this fight. You played really hard. You deserve a good rest and some shaved ice later. Return." Lita suddenly stood up. "You want to hurt me? Fine, try. Go Pop Flower!" A Raiku

roared at Gyarados. "Pop Flower! Thunderbolt!" That battle was over. 

"Gr. Return Gyarados, go Rhydon!" That was also a short battle. 

"Okay, no joking around now. Utena! Go and KO that jerk!" Lita bent low and an Umbreon jumped over her back. "Utena! Use your Shadow Ball!" 

"What?! A dark Pokemon can't learn that attack!" Gary protested. 

"Utena learned it on her own. I didn't teach her." Lita said. Utena fired a powerful shadow ball at Rhydon. "Now, Tackle Attack!" 

Gary growled. This wasn't possible. "Okay. Time to get serious. Pigeot, go!" Utena took about two steps back.

"It's okay Utena! That bird is trying to scare you! Don't let it." Lita said. 

"Pigeot! Sky attack!" 

"Utena! Defend!" 

There was a blast of smoke, and both Pokemon lay motionless. 

"Bree..." Umbreon squeaked. Lita smiled. "You did your best. Return Utena." She glared at Gary. "Now, I'm not playing." Lita whistled a very sharp note. Something rocketed down from the sky. It was about six, seven feet tall. It's tail was a purple-magenta-ish color. It's eye matched. The rest of it was a pale rose color. 

"Gary Oak of Pallet, Meet my best friend in the Pokemon world. Mewtwo." Lita said with an emotionless voice. 

"Me-mew-Mewtwo? Okay. Umbreon! GO!" Gary shouted. Umbreon jumped into the battlefield. "Breon!" It said triumphantly. 

Mewtwo looked down to it. "This will be fun." He said. 

"Mewtwo! Future Sight!" Lita said. Mewtwo's eyes glowed, Lita's glowed the same color. 

"Umbreon! Use your Bite attack!" Gary ordered. The small Pokemon's teeth sank into Mewtwo's arm. 

"...!" Mewtwo gasped, stepping back as Umbreon hammered it over and over again. Lita's eyes suddenly flickered. 

"It's here." She whispered. A large, rainbow colored energy ball smashed into Umbreon. It took the full hit. "The battle has been decide." Lita said. Gary dropped to his knees. Mewtwo psychically laid Umbreon next to him. 

"You played a good battle. I didn't need future sight to predict the outcome." Lita said. 

"But...how? How did you capture a Mewtwo."

"...(Deep breath) Scientists didn't know it but two things escaped that day. One being Mewtwo, the other, being a rejected child one of the scientists took in. Mewtwo recognized me one day and allowed me to catch him, as long as I didn't confine him to a Poke ball. I agreed." Lita explained. 

Gary stared at the ground. 

"I don't care whether you had a Lugia, Celebi, or Ho-oh. The outcome would still be the same, because I have one more Pokemon." Lita clicked a few blue rocks. Out of the sky came a small pink Pokemon. 

"This is my other pal, Mew." With that, Lita slowly walked away, leaving just a note. Gary picked it up and read it aloud. 

"I'll give you this, there have been stronger ones, confident boy. Your rival, Ash, is one of the better ones. You were a weaker one. Your Pokemon's trust, I mean. The bond Ash and his Pikachu share is fantastic. Your new rival, Lita Himemya." 

"Lita, I swear that one day, I shall beat you." Gary said to the setting sun. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author: Hello! My first PKMN fic. It know I could have done better but I do NOT like Gary. Pop Flower will say otherwise. 


End file.
